


do you wanna duck under my umbrella?

by ji3uns



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji3uns/pseuds/ji3uns
Summary: in which Soobin forgot his umbrella but a cute boy came to his rescue
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	do you wanna duck under my umbrella?

Soobin cursed himself, it was raining, literal showers coming from dark fat clouds and he didn’t bring his umbrella. At the exit of the libary he quickly opened his windbreaker and tried to cover the books he was holding with it before preparing himself to run through the rain to the next bus stop. Usually he would walk home but it was the middle of autumn, it was really fucking cold and besides that it rained all the time. Quickly he pushed the door open, his legs carrying as fast as he could past the blocks of tall buildings. The hood of his windbreaker was covering his sight so he couldn’t really look up only down so of course oh so lucky Soobin didnt notice in his rush that a young man was walking his way. He slipped out in a pond and before he expected to collide with the hard cement floor he only felt a soft chest against his cheek. Oh no. Soobin just stood there for minutes refusing to look up and meeting eyes with the stranger that catched him like they do in those shoujo mangas Beomgyu reads. He heard someone clearing their throat and Soobin looked up. It was definitely like in those mangas. The guy that catched him was tall (not like Soobin because he was a beanstalk but he was close), broad shoulders, charming smile and expression reminding him of a fox. He was deftly for catching Soobin like that, just in time before the boy‘s nose wouldve ended up being broken by the fall. 

„Is everything alright?“, fate had its weird ways and Soobin definitely didnt ask for a cute guy to catch him like that (well maybe he did, sometimes). Soobin nodded. He realized he was slipping out of the man‘s grip so without realizing it he pushed himself closer and iron gripped that guy‘s coat. „your expression says otherwise“ the guy remarked and Soobin looked up again, noting the position they were in and quickly standing up. He saw a umbrella laying next to the guy, he probably dropped it when he tried to catch soobin. Swiftly he picked up the umbrella and handed it to the guy. „well I guess that wont do much anymore“, he chuckled and Soobin noticed how that guy‘s clothes were soaked. He felt bad, only because of his own stupidity this guy might be freezing right now or has to do extra laundry which means extra work or worser he might end up catching a cold. „You dont speak that much do you?“ Soobin opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. He wanted to answer he really did but now words were leaving his mouth like someone or something prevented his voice from coming out. So he only nodded his head in agreement and the boy chuckled again. His laugh was so pretty, his voice sounded soothing yet raw, he liked it. „Im Choi Yeonjun“, Soobin noticed the soaked hand infront of him, the other hand gripping the umbrella tightly. It wasn’t windy it was just raining but Yeonjun seemed to be afraid of his umbrella flying away like it did when he catched Soobin. „Choi Soobin“, the guy‘s hands were still warm despite them being wet from the cold rain. He didn’t wanna let go but he had to cause either way he would look like a creep. He probably already does. „He does have a voice“ Soobin let out a quiet chuckle. „You seemed to be in a rush“ Soobin finally remembered the books he was hiding under his jacket. He shot them a glance only to see how soaked they were, great now he has to pay for books he couldn’t afford thats why he went to the libary in the first place. He groaned and Yeonjun glanced down at the books that were hidden behind the blue windbreaker. „that looks really bad. Are they from the libary?“, he asked, nodding his head towards the building across the street. „Yeah, i forgot my umbrella and now the books are soaked, they are really expensive.“ It was still raining, not as heavy as before but Soobin still felt droplets running down his face, soaking his body even more. The drops started to sting in his eyes and make his eyesight blurry, he just wants to go home, take a hot shower and maybe watch some movies afterwards while trying to forget the bill that he has to pay for the books the coming day. Yeonjun puffed out his cheeks thinking for a second or at least he acted like it cause what Soobin didnt know was that the other boy was hella nervous to ask this simple question: I know your books and yourself are already soaked but do you wanna duck under my umbrella?

Soobin looked at him before nodding and stepping next to the boy. Their shoulders brushed the wet fabric of the windbreaker making a awkward sound against Yeonjun‘s expensive coat. „Where do you have to go?“, Soobin shrugged „any bus stop is fine“ he was lucky his apartment was close to the main bus station. „how far away do you live?“, Yeonjun asked „maybe about 30 minutes from here?“  
„lets go and walk you home if you dont mind“, he gave him a smile, eyes turning into crescents and who was Soobin to say no, especially to a cute guy like that. He nodded, smiling back at Yeonjun and grinning even more as he noticed the boy‘s ears turning red and not from the cold rain. „okay choi soobin, lead the way“, the tone in his voice changed, he sounded like a pirate intimidation. Before they reached Soobin‘s apartment he slipped again, but a hand was gripping his arm tightly, pulling him up again close to a warm chest. „be careful, dont hurt your cute face like that.“, Soobin blushed at that and maybe he started to forget his umbrella more often only to hear that same question over and over again: do you wanna duck under my umbrella?

**Author's Note:**

> Raincoat (feat. Chloe Ho) by Kieron Lee


End file.
